


Необходимость

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: Биллу Руссо слишком часто встречается русская рыжая бестия.





	Необходимость

12 лет назад.

— Лейтенант! — рявкает полковник. Слюна вылетает из его рта вперемешку с ненавистью. — Мы не спрашивали вашего мнения. 

— Это самоубийство, — усмехается Билл и скрещивает руки на груди. Он на такое не подписывался: рисковать — да, но самому лезть в петлю — увольте. — Вы нам предлагаете около двух миль передвигаться по ущелью, которое настолько идеально для засады, что я бы устроил ее там в первую очередь. И все бы ничего, полковник, но мы же спешим и вперед никого не посылаем. Ваш «очень ценный» вряд ли доберется до конечного пункта, а вам придется цинковые ящики в довольно большом количестве слать в США, сэр.

— Это приказ! И он — не обсуждается! — у этого штабного мудилы от злости разве что зубы не скрипят. Выглядит он настолько комично, что Билл еле сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться. Хотя, конечно, ничего смешного нет. Молча отсалютовав, он разворачивается и шагает к выходу.

Уже через час выдвигаться, а нужно еще парням поставить задачу. Эти срочные сверхсекретные миссии, сделанные штабными крысами на коленке, уже в печенках. «Лучшая армия в мире, — усмехается про себя Билл, пиная носком ботинка камешек. — Сборище ебаных мудаков!»

Даже не нашли обязательным объяснять, кому этот тип, которого нужно перевести на другую базу, может пригодиться. Но Билл умеет складывать два и два, чтобы понять: афганский инженеришка нужен разве что русским, и вот их-то в гости и стоит ждать. А они здесь если и окажутся, то тоже не в первый раз. Твою ж мать.

Все сразу пошло не так: одна из машин не завелась, связисту приспичило посрать, поднялся ветер, а полковник только и делал, что орал, будто это могло что-то исправить. Билл не верит в бога и не суеверный. Но предчувствие какого-то пиздеца не покидает его от ворот их базы.

— Внимательнее смотрите и на дорогу, и на эти сраные камни, — командует он, когда колонна оказывается у самого ущелья.

 

Слишком тихо. Настолько, что слышно пыхтение связиста рядом. Они въезжают, отвесные скалы как-то даже сужаются, что ли: видно лишь огрызок неба.

— Блядь! — кричит водитель первой машины ровно на половине пути, и его крик тонет во взрыве. 

— Действуем по протоколу! — рявкает Билл, выскакивая наружу и укрываясь за дверцей. Сейчас должны начать стрелять, а это можно делать только с одной позиции. — Есть кто наверху на три часа?

— Чисто!

Неприятный звук ударяющегося о камни металла, хлопок — и все мгновенно заволакивает дым. Билл пытается пробраться к автомобилю, в котором везли инженера. Это дерьмо просачивается и через куфию, заставляя сухо кашлять, а глаза — слезиться: противогаз так и остался валяться на переднем сиденье. Сам дурак. Видимость меньше трех футов, приходится идти на звук. Почему-то слышатся удары. Одиночные и определенно точные, потому что за ними следуют глухие, как будто кто-то падает на землю. Где этот ебаный ветер, поднявший песок на базе перед отъездом?!

Угадываются лишь силуэты. Один — совсем незнакомый. Юркий и гибкий, отточенными движениями отправляет одного из парней в нокаут. Билл лишь успевает заметить ярко-рыжие волосы, собранные в хвост, прежде чем женщина — он на все сто уверен, что это женщина, — схватив инженера, щелкает карабином на поясе и устремляется наверх.

Они теряют только тех, кто был в первой машине. Остальным какая-то девчонка надавала по голове, ничего серьезного.

— Лейтенант Руссо, — сухо начинает генерал, устало потирая седые виски. — Миссия провалена...

— Она изначально была провалена, — хмыкает Билл, стоя — почти — смирно.

Генералу явно не нравится ни тон, ни чуть расслабленная поза, но видно же, что он слишком заебался для такой фигни.

— Простите?

— Дорога через ущелье была обречена на провал всей миссии, — уголками рта улыбается он и, чуть помедлив, добавляет: — сэр. Я навел справки. Инженер нужен русским. В прошлый раз тут окопались Советы: каждый сраный камень знают. А еще, похоже, я видел одну из этих их мифических балерин-убийц, про которых байки травят.

— Что? — генерал недоверчиво прищуривается и кивает на кресло напротив. — Что вы про это знаете?

Билл откидывается на спинку и, улыбнувшись, смотрит прямо в глаза:

— Не так уж и много. Надеялся, что вы меня просветите, что это за малышка уделала отряд морпехов.

8 лет назад.

Попивая весьма недурственное шампанское, Билл решает, что нужно открыть свою компанию. Работа на очередном приеме сенатора хоть и не пыльная, но босс все усложняет. Ладно, хоть еще с несколькими парнями отправил «смешаться с толпой», а не мрачно расхаживать в форме, напрягая гостей слишком уж воинственным видом. Взгляд выхватывает рыжую девушку в идеально сидящем черном платье в пол. Наверное, Билл бы ее и так заметил: красивая и с совершенно какой-то невообразимой спиной в вырезе. Но привлекло внимание то, что она куда больше заинтересована камерами, чем всеми этими престарелыми толстосумами, не спускающими с нее глаз. Конечно, смотрит она довольно незаметно, успевая раздавать улыбки направо и налево, но Билла так просто не обдурить. Спускается к гостям и подходит к ней со спины.

— Танцуете? — понизив голос, спрашивает он. От белой кожи чуть уловимо пахнет жасмином. — У вас осанка танцовщицы.

Разворачивается и изумленно-мило улыбается. Хочет показать, что застали врасплох, только вот зеленые глаза совсем не выражают удивления. Они окидывают взглядом сверху вниз и снова возвращаются к его лицу. Девчонка игриво прикусывает губу, поднимая брови:

— А у вас — военного.

Билл пожимает плечами: дескать, что есть, то есть. Он ловко снимает бокал шампанского с подноса проходящего мимо официанта и протягивает.

— Только не врите, что не пьете: я видел, как на входе вы не отказались, — улыбается он одной из тех своих улыбок, что так нравятся девчонкам.

Она усмехается и делает глоток.

— Ну и что вас занесло на эту старперскую вечеринку? — почти шепотом интересуется пока все еще незнакомка.

— Учился в колледже с сыном сенатора, — даже врать не приходится.

— Не дешевое удовольствие.

— Я получил грант, — снова отвечает правду Билл. Он пытается понять, что в хорошенькой рыжей голове, но не выходит. — Ну а вы?

— Нужно было где-то новое платье выгулять, — таинственно шепчет, заглядывая в глаза. — Простите, необходимо носик припудрить.

Она оставляет почти нетронутый бокал и, широко улыбнувшись, направляется к лестнице наверх, исчезая за поворотом. Билл отходит за колонну.

— Руссо на связи. Проследите, чтобы рыжая цыпочка дошла до сортира.

— Ее нет на камерах.

— Как?! Найдите, где она пропала, конец связи, — он вспоминает план здания и расположение камер. Физически невозможно так быстро скрыться в уборной. Билл спешно поднимается, тем не менее стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания. У него из-под носа эта рыжая сучка точно не скроется.

По рации передают, что помехи, после которых она пропала, были на всех камерах на лестнице одновременно.

Билл решает проверить кабинет. Если ему что-то было бы нужно — он бы искал это там. На мягком ковре видны свежие следы. Размер совсем небольшой, женский. Да и это определенно туфли. Дверь закрыта, но не запрета. Билл тихо вызывает подмогу и достает из-за пояса пистолет. Ждать смысла нет.  
Дергает за ручку.

— Стоять! — уже знакомая белая спина дергается в полумраке у сейфа. Он мешкается, решая, стрелять ли на поражение или сначала все-таки сделать предупредительный: четких инструкций никто по этому поводу не дал. И этого мгновения хватает, чтобы разбить окно и выпрыгнуть.

Билл бросается туда, высовывается почти по пояс, но рыжая бестия словно сквозь землю провалилась. Неприятно стучит в голове, так и не удерживая мысль, что опять. 

Подоспевшая подмога вместе с сенатором констатируют: сейф открыть не успели, все на месте. Уже в офисе босс сует распечатки:

— Приятель из ФБР прогнал по их базам данных. Сам смотри, кого ты раскусил.

Пробежавшись глазами по тексту, Билл присвистывает. Все-таки его почти два раза чуть не сделала далеко не простая девчонка.

— И что бабе из Мстителей нужно у какого-то там сенатора? — он, не спрашивая разрешения, направляется к открытому бару: немного виски — а у босса выбор что надо — ему не повредит. Тот вроде бы и не возражает, хоть и смотрит недовольно.

— У нас информации нет, да нам она и не нужна: мы свою часть работы выполнили: никто не пострадал, ничего не украдено.

— Тоже верно, — пожимает плечами Билл, крутя в руках стакан. Он, как всегда, неплохо поработал, а то, что бывшая русская шпионка проникла на закрытый прием, — это вопросы к тем, кто обеспечивал проверку на входе.

5 лет назад.

Нью-Йорк имеет удивительное свойство притягивать к себе и раздражать одновременно. Этакий мазохизм. Билл прекрасно понимает тех, кто рано или поздно наскоро собирает сумку и покупает билет до родного захолустья, чтобы навестить родню в замшелой хибаре. Он бы тоже так сделал, но проблема в том, что родился и вырос Уильям Руссо здесь, на Манхэттене. Поэтому он почти не замечает грязи на тротуарах, не чувствует вони от бездомных, его не раздражает постоянный шум... И ему абсолютно некуда и не к кому сбежать.  
Зато Билл замечает, как поменялся город, как поменялась страна, вот уже пару недель оплакивающая какого-то советского зомби с бионической рукой. А ведь ни одна говорящая голова в ящике так и не соизволила объяснить, что за важную миссию тот выполнял ценой своей жизни и, поди еще, на деньги честных налогоплательщиков. Уж кому-кому, а Биллу можно эти сказки не рассказывать: он не то чтобы просто знал кухню, а еще и сам что-то там готовил. Газеты, с первой полосы которых мрачно и устало пялится уже совсем мертвый Зимний Солдат, летают по всей Сорок второй, валяются под ногами и почему-то раздражают. Хочется хоть какой-то конкретики для сопереживания. Но ее нет, поэтому Билл просто наступает на газеты, поворачивая на углу Девятой, невольно кривясь.

Пока дизайнер только подбирает варианты отделки для новенького лофта с видом на парк, он решает пожить некоторое время в районе, где бы никогда в жизни не поселился. Но сменить обстановку просто необходимо. Устал. Работы слишком много, так что про отпуск думать рано. Чересчур уж хорошие деньги, а полагаться на пусть и неплохих, но не идеальных, помощников — не хочется. Никто не сделает работу лучше, чем Билл сделает сам.

Он, не опуская головы, проходит мимо клянчащих мелочь бездомных и, заметив краем глаза витрину, вспоминает, что нужны зубная нить и еще кое-какая мелочь. Выйдя из магазина, смотрит по сторонам, пропускает машину и цепляется взглядом за яркое пятно.

Из магазина со спиртным прямо напротив выходит та самая рыжая сучка из Мстителей. Выглядит она неважно, а звон пакетов слышен даже с другой стороны улицы. Она не замечает Билла, и он, подождав, пока она не повернет на Десятую авеню, начинает преследование. Просто интереса ради. 

Эта Романофф заметно осунулась, хоть и все еще очень даже ничего. Может, смерть коллеги расстроила? Билл видит, как она спускается под лестницу одного из жилых домов на Сорок Третьей и закрывает за собой дверь. Вот так-то: Величайшие герои Земли обитают под лестницами в Адской кухне! Почему-то ему смешно. Какой-то отставной лейтенант, решивший начать свое дело — ну да-да, немного похалтуривший там, откуда налоговые отчисления не идут, — может приобрести свое жилье, а пока то на стадии ремонта — снять приятные апартаменты на верхнем этаже с видом на Гудзон.

Легко перепрыгнув заборчик, он усаживается на лестнице. Сквозь жалюзи видно, как Романофф засовывает в холодильник бутылки, задумывается, достает одну и открывает. Вроде бы белое сухое: этикетку плохо видно. Она прикладывается к горлышку и делает несколько жадных глотков, когда наконец его замечает. Свободной рукой достает откуда-то из кармана пистолет и целится сквозь окно. Билл улыбается и показывает пустые ладони. У него и правда нет с собой оружия. Она кивает ему подняться и зайти. Неужели еще и дверь не запирает? 

В глаза бросается давно немытый пол; в нос — довольно ощутимый стоячий запах алкоголя с легкими нотками дури. Так себе пример для подражания. Билл усмехается и, не опуская рук, заходит в кухню.

— Прости, обувь снимать не буду: грязновато тут.

Романофф прожигает взглядом и недовольно сопит. Ждет объяснений.

— Просто увидел тебя, решил помочь с сумками, но ты быстро ходишь, — он улыбается еще шире. Билл прекрасно знает, что она сейчас будет спрашивать, и, наверное, мог бы начать отвечать, но его забавляет растерянно-агрессивный взгляд Романофф. А еще он замечает, что у нее немного трясутся руки, в углу стоит неприлично много пустых бутылок от ну очень разного алкоголя: от водки до редких и недешевых вин.

— Я, наверное, не очень вовремя.

— Проницательно, — хмыкает Романофф, устало опуская пистолет.

— Ты не подумай, — спешно оправдывается Билл, — я просто не видел тебя с тех пор, как ты выпрыгнула в окно и убежала... А тут прямо около дома... Хотел переброситься парой слов, вспомнить старые добрые времена в Афганистане...

Она прикрывает глаза и сильно трет их пальцами, шмыгает носом, тянется снова к бутылке.

— Это все такая хуйня, — тихо бросает Романофф себе под нос, разливая вино по кофейным чашкам. 

Пахнет не слишком изысканно, баксов на десять, а то и меньше, но Билл пытается не морщиться. Он молча поднимает чашку и вливает в себя залпом: это «вино» иначе и не выпить.

— Мне жаль, — искренне шепчет он. — Я знаю, что такое терять сослуживцев. 

Романофф усмехается, не поднимая глаз, выпивает и наливает себе еще. 

— Я думала, ты пришел отомстить за ущелье. 

— Ты была одна? — поборов отвращение, Билл наливает себе еще этого пойла. Через пару кружек будет уже нормально.

— Конечно нет, — хрипло смеется Романофф. — Просто остальным не было никакого резона спускаться вниз.

— А я уж думал, что одна балерина-коммунистка всех моих парней раскидала, — улыбается он.

— Обидно было бы, да? — прикусывает нижнюю губу и как-то хищно пялится исподлобья. — Хотелось бы отомстить? Наказать?

Билла начинает смущать вся эта ситуация и не совсем трезвая опаснейшая женщина современности, все ближе и ближе подбирающаяся к нему. 

— Я всего лишь делал работу, как и ты, — он продолжает улыбаться, смотря сверху вниз. Романофф совсем крохотная, на полторы головы ниже него, что, в общем, еще никого никогда не спасало от Черной Вдовы. — Мне не за что «мстить».

— И ни чуточку не обидно, что какая-то русская девчонка два раза ускользнула от цвета офицерства Вооруженных Сил США? 

— Второй раз я вовремя тебя раскусил и был уже в отставке.

Поборов желание сделать шаг назад, он смотрит в потемневшие глаза Романофф. Этот взгляд он видел много-много раз. И, кажется, он понимает, что теперь в ее хорошенькой рыжей голове.

— Но тебе хотелось бы, чтобы я чувствовал себя униженным и мечтал бы за это отомстить? — он поднимает брови. В ответ — таинственная улыбка, в которой тайны-то никакой и нет.  
Становится душно. И в планах на вечер ничего такого не значилось. Билл чувствует, что пульс участился, похоже, что и от Романофф это не ускользает. Она молча хватает его за галстук и увлекает за собой.

В спальне еще больший бардак. Биллу кажется, что постель давно не разбирали, просто засыпая поверх покрывала. Во что он ввязался?

Внезапно Романофф подсекает опорную ногу, толкает на кровать. Он падает на живот и чувствует, как ему заламывают руку, усаживаясь сверху. Похоже, что кто-то решил поиграть. Билл чувствует горячее дыхание на своей шее, щекочет ухо. Свободной рукой он резко хватает Романофф за волосы, и этого достаточно, чтобы она ослабила хватку, а он смог высвободиться. Одним движением развернувшись, Билл оказывается сверху, прижимая и руки, и ноги к кровати. Она не особо сопротивляется, как-то странно улыбаясь. 

— Не люблю играть в поддавки, но бывает интересно, — шепчет Романофф, прожигая взглядом.

— Поддавки, значит? — улыбается Билл. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Ударь меня, — звучит как приказ. Она абсолютно серьезна. Прижатая к кровати требует уж слишком властно и уверенно. В этом что-то есть. 

Биллу доводилось присутствовать при «допросах с пристрастием», иногда — участвовать. Что уж прибедняться: очень часто, потому что он в этом хорош. Хотя не слишком любит марать руки. Были парни, вроде Фрэнка Касла, у которых это выходило куда лучше: одно удовольствие наблюдать за их работой. И обычно это все под хныканье и мольбы довольно быстро заканчивалось. Сейчас же его приказным тоном просят сделать больно. Что-то новое, что-то, что бежит по позвоночнику и делает голову чуть тяжелее. 

Дважды повторять не надо. Он перехватывает ее тонкие запястья, прижимая их одной левой, и отвешивает правой хлесткую пощечину. Романофф зажмуривается, но тут же открывает глаза. Смотрит требовательно. Билл улыбается, ослабляет галстук и стягивает через голову. Интересно, когда женщины выбирают кровати с такими спинками, они именно для таких целей это делают? Он резко дергает ее вверх, ближе к изголовью, и привязывает к прутьям. Романофф смотрит на него выжидающе. 

Билл отстраняется и встает, неспешно снимает пиджак и жилет, вешает на спинку стула. Задумывается, нужны ли ботинки, но все же решает избавиться от них с носками. И рубашки. Романофф не спускает с него глаз. Даже не пытается развязать несложный узел. Она слишком хорошо сложена. В ее взгляде так и читается: «Ну, чего медлишь?»

Усмехнувшись, он снимает с нее кеды, стягивает в облипку сидящие джинсы, бросает их куда-то в угол. У нее чертовски сильные ноги. Билл сжимает ее бедро и хлестко ударяет ладонью так, что слышен шлепок. От неожиданности Романофф дергается, на мгновение на ее губах мелькает тень улыбки.

— Так и будешь дальше гладить?

— Гладить? — смеется Билл, но тут же замолкает: зеленые глаза смотрят на него даже как-то зло. — Ладно.

Он сдирает с нее нижнее белье, оставляя в одной футболке, звенит пряжкой ремня, избавляется от своей одежды. У Романофф длинная и тонкая белая шея, на которой будут очень заметны следы пальцев, если сжать посильнее. Он может сомкнуть их, если очень захочет. Чувствует под ладонью, как она сглатывает. Ее приоткрытые губы судорожно ловят воздух. Билл почти касается лица Романофф своим:

— А вот так?

— Еще, — приказывает, прикрывая глаза.

Билл раздвигает ей ноги, плюнув в ладонь, проводит по всей длине, резко входит, одновременно сильнее сжимая горло. Слишком легко скользить. Романофф запрокидывает голову, словно еще больше открывая шею. Он к этому не привык: когда делает больно — просят остановиться, а не всем телом — еще. При каждом толчке ее голова ударяется о спинку кровати, но Романофф и не пытается этому мешать. Она тяжело дышит, и, похоже, ей это слишком нравится. Билл останавливается, выходит и убирает руку с шеи. Потемневшие зеленые глаза из-под полуприкрытых век смотрят растерянно, с обидой. Он развязывает руки, грубо переворачивает на живот и снова привязывает, задирает футболку до самой шеи и расстегивает бюстгальтер.

«Кислорода ей, блядь, много», — злобно сопит Билл, заставляя Романофф встать на колени. Схватив за волосы, он вжимает ее лицом в подушку и снова входит. Она глухо стонет. Пальцы свободной руки впиваются в бедро, иногда ударяют по ягодице, оставляя красные горячие следы. Когда Романофф почти замолкает и перестает вырываться, Билл резко дергает ее, позволяя громко втянуть воздух, а затем снова утыкает в подушку. 

Он не понимает, сколько это продолжается. Пот, стекая, щекочет ребра и живот. У Романофф — поблескивает вдоль позвоночника. Когда он в очередной раз тянет ее за волосы, она выгибается, сжимается вся внутри. Билл высказывает. Обхватывает член, двигает кистью. Смотря, как ее мышцы сокращаются, кончает ей на спину. Она лежит на груди, уставившись куда-то в сторону окна невидящем взглядом, тяжело дышит. Билл ослабляет узлы на галстуке, освобождая запястья, но Романофф не спешит подниматься.

Найдя пачку салфеток, он бросает их на кровать и начинает одеваться.

— Ты примерно этого хотела? — ухмыльнувшись, интересуется он, натягивая брюки.

Романофф молчит. Он пожимает плечами, делает пару глотков того отвратительного вина и надевает рубашку, неприятно липнущую к телу. Запонки остаются во внутреннем кармане пиджака. Прижимаясь щекой к подушке и не меняя позы, Романофф ловко застегивает бюстгальтер, протирает салфеткой поясницу и одергивает футболку. Она садится на кровати. Абсолютно ровная спина, подбородок задран. Разминает шею, неспешно трет запястья.

— Да, примерно этого, — хрипло шепчет, так и не поворачиваясь.

— Ты сумасшедшая, — хмыкает Билл, завязывая шнурки. — Всегда получаешь, что хочешь?

— Нет, — сухо отвечает Романофф.

— Надеюсь, коммунизм не передается половым путем, — он смотрит ей в спину, замечает отражение в стекле. Вроде бы она слабо улыбается, или ему это кажется: окно слишком грязное . 

Но когда Романофф поднимается и поворачивается — она снова предельно серьезна, даже мрачна. 

На ее шее и бедрах начинают темнеть следы его пальцев, все еще пылает скула, и почему-то Биллу это чертовски нравится. 

— Тебе пора, — ровно и тихо произносит Романофф, смотря прямо в глаза.

— Конечно, — улыбается Билл, допивает вино прямо из бутылки и бросает ту в ведро. Попадает. Судя по звуку, падает на бумаги. — И ты спрячешься на тайной квартире, где тебя никто не станет искать, пропадаешь, пока мы снова случайно не столкнемся, рассматривая друг друга в прицелах.

— Это и есть именно такая квартира.

Романофф сверлит его взглядом, который становится все враждебнее. Билл пожимает плечами и, отсалютовав, разворачивается на каблуках:

— Приятно было пообщаться. Если что, думаю, ты меня найдешь. 

Он больше не поворачивается, просто ловит взглядом отражение в блестящих предметах: Черная Вдова во всей красе. Так и стоит посреди небольшой спальни в одной футболке и злобно смотрит вслед. Лучше унести ноги, пока не сожрала. 

На улицы опустились легкие сумерки, и Билл, сунув руки в карманы брюк, неспешно бредет в сторону своего временного дома, непростительно близко расположенного к норе Вдовы. Он насвистывает какую-то бестолковую мелодию, засевшую в голове. Хлопает по карманам пиджака, ища сигареты. Может быть, он подумает обо всем этом, но чуть позже.

2 года назад.

Она появляется, когда считает нужным, заставляя снова и снова разочаровываться в системах безопасности. То бесшумно подкрадывается из-за спины в офисе, когда он засиделся за работой. То пьет его бурбон посреди темной гостиной, когда Билл возвращается из командировок. Иногда просто сжимает локоть в толпе и куда-то ведет. И он никогда не противится. То чаще, чуть ли не каждый день, то пропадает на несколько месяцев. Иногда Билл, интереса ради, читает о похождениях Мстителей. И всякий раз после очередного спасения мира она приходит. Они ни о чем не договаривались, да и вообще мало разговаривают. Он не знает — да ему и не интересно — какие у нее губы на вкус. Хоть выглядят крайне аппетитно. С каждым разом она требует от него больше и больше жесткости. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять: с помощью физической боли Романофф пытается забыть, скрыть другую. Это видно по глазам, хоть она и старается это спрятать. Биллу забавно за этим наблюдать. А еще забавнее осознавать, что из всех этих бравых Величайших героев Земли не нашлось никого, кто бы знал, что ей действительно нужно. Но эта бешеная комбинация подчинения и доминирования продолжает возбуждать. Он любит в деталях прокручивать в голове, как она сама направляет его руку, заставляя сжимать ее же горло, сильно, по-настоящему.

Сегодня.

Романофф около года назад пропала из его жизни. Просто перестала приходить. Пропала она отовсюду. На фотографиях и в репортажах больше не мелькала рыжая хорошенькая голова. Не то чтобы Биллу было очень интересно: просто бросилось в глаза. Может быть, у нее все наладилось. Или, наоборот, стало слишком плохо. Если бы она умерла — об этом бы знали все. Как когда убили их лучника. Национальный траур, все каналы и газеты воспевали героизм простого парня из Айовы, пожертвовавшего собой во спасение мира во всем мире. В этот раз хотя бы уточнили, что он вроде как накрыл собой бомбу или куда-то с ней выпрыгнул — Билл слушал вполуха. Правда, в хронике слишком часто с ним рядом мелькала знакомая симпатичная мордашка...

У него было много заказов: богатые люди хотят безопасности. Гарантированной. И «Энвил» — лучшее решение! Реклама уже давно не была нужна: имя говорило само за себя. Очередной заказ выглядит странно, хоть и логично. Отставной военный хочет, чтобы помимо стандартных услуг на очень важном мероприятии именно Билл сидел со снайперской винтовкой.

— Вы же этим занимались в армии, лейтенант.

— Снайпер-разведчик, — кивает Билл, улыбаясь. — Если считаете, что это необходимо, генерал, то кто я такой, чтобы спорить?

Они крепко пожимают руки, и Билл задумывается, что может случиться на свадьбе его дочери такого, что понадобится снайпер. Генерал обмолвился о весьма непростых гостях и о том, что у некоторых из них есть враги, а подобное мероприятие идеально для нападения. Логики не занимать. И попросил стрелять на поражение.

Гнездо, единственно возможное, на крыше особняка, во дворе которого расположились гости. Перед Биллом рассадка всех вместе с фотографиями. Он запомнил всех, включая обслуживающий персонал. Любого чужака он заметит сразу. Основной канал рации не замолкает: парни делают свою работу, как Билл их и учил. Всю территорию проверили досконально еще вчера утром.

— Ну, кого у нас тут привезли? — спрашивает сам себя вслух, смотря в прицел на лица. — Так-так-так, генералы-адмиралы, директор Щ.И.Та... Конгрессмены. Нда, уныленькая будет вечеринка.

Все расселись, заиграла музыка, невеста в платье, больше напоминающем торт, под руку с отцом. Нервный жених около священника под цветочной аркой... Все улыбаются. И у Билла чертовки плохое предчувствие: похоже, что старый параноик не зря его сюда позвал. Парни по-прежнему передают, что все чисто, когда одна из хористок — точь-в-точь как на фотографии перед ним — дергается и откуда-то из рукава достает пистолет, стреляет в директора Щ.И.Т.а, тот вроде бы падает, но Билл видит только цель. Она петляя бежит к ограде так, что он не может прицелиться из-за веток деревьев. Сучка проработала путь отступления. Спускают собак, но она успевает подтянуться на ограде, роняя парик. Знакомые рыжие волосы отлично видны, позволяя прицелиться.

— Блядь, — шипит себе под нос Билл, выпуская пулю: еще мгновение, и она бы спрыгнула с другой стороны.

Он видит, как откинулась ее голова, тело качнулось и безвольно упало обратно, с этой стороны. По рации передают, что перекрыли периметр, что директор Щ.И.Т.а мертв. Билл бросает винтовку, крепит трос и быстро спускается на землю. Парни пытаются успокоить гостей, ищут сообщников, но он уверен, что их нет.

Под плотным гримом угадываются черты Романофф, и это именно ее зеленые остекленевшие глаза невидящим взглядом уставились в небо. Пульс щупать глупо: половину черепа снесло нахер. Наверное, это все как-то связано: гибель того Мстителя, исчезновение Романофф и убийство директора организации, на которую эти двое, если память не подводит, когда-то работали. И его это абсолютно не касается.

Наверное, ему недостает того, что было... Билл уверен только в одном: они точно чувствовали к друг другу одно и то же. Он уверен, что Романофф так же хладнокровно потянула спусковой крючок, если бы это было необходимо.


End file.
